Thieving
Introduksjon Fil:Thieving.gif Thieving er en member skill som gir spillerne muligheten til å skaffe mynter og gjenstander ved å stjele fra markeder, (skatte)kister eller ved å pickpockete (stjele fra lommene) til NPCs (personer styrt av spillet).Denne skillen gir også spillerne muligheten til å låse opp dører og desarmere feller. Gjeldende minimumskrav for å være ranket (ca rank 1.706.424) på hiscorelisten for Thieving er level 30. Thieving er laget for å gi spillerne muligheten til å tjene raske penger for små og noen store formål i stedet for å trene skills som Mining og Woodcutting, som du må trene lenger, men som du vil tjene mye på senere. Pickpocketing(lommetyveri) Dette er kunsten å gå bort til en NPC, høyreklikke dem, og deretter velge Pickpocket. Hvis du lykkes, vil du få thieving xp og muligens mynter eller andre gjenstander. Jo høyere thieving spillere har, jo flere NPC's blir de i stand til å pickpockete fra. Det er imidlertid mulig for en NPC å legge merke til et førsøk på å pickpockete, da vil de rope "What do you think you're doing!?", eller en Master Farmer vil si "Cor blimey mate, what are ye doing in my pockets? " og vil svimeslå deg i noen sekunder og forårsake at du mister 1-7 hitpoints (jo høyere level NPC'en har, desto mer treffer de). På grunn av muligheten for å miste hitpoints, anbefales det at spillerne har rikelig med mat med seg, f.eks. cakes. Du kan pickpockete en NPC selv om han/hun ser rett på deg. Hvis en spiller forsøker å pickpockete en NPC som kan angripe like før han dør vil det komme opp en melding som sier: "Too late; they're dead". Utstyret som en spiller bruker påvirker ikke sjansen hans for å lykkes, bortsett fra HAM robes (når du pickpocketer HAM members) og gloves of silence. Men, hvis du går med/holder en snowball, en salamandar uten tar, eller en bue uten piler er det umulig å uheldigvis angripe en NPC. Stalls(stjeling fra boder) Det finnes et stort antall stalls (boder) rundt over hele RuneScape, selv om mange av dem er på Ardougne Market. For å stjele fra en stall (bod), klikker du på den. Spilleren vil da prøve å stjele noe fra stallen (boden), og kan lykkes. Hvis stall (bod) eieren eller noen vakter (guards) får øye på han, kan han bli forhindret fra å stjele, og bli angrepet. Derfor anbefales det at spilleren stjeler fra den siden av en stallen (boden) som er godt skjult fra eieren og vaktene (guards). Når en ting fra stallen (boden) blir stjålet, vil den bruke kort tid på å respawne. Jo høyere thieving level du trenger for å stjele fra en stall (bod), jo lenger tid bruker tingene i den på å respawne. Det bør merkes at du kan ikke kjøpe fra eller selge til en stall (bod) eier før etter cirka 10 minutter siden siste tyveri fra deres stall (bod) type (bortsett fra Ape Atoll market) hvis du prøver på dette vil selgeren rope på vaktene. For å unngå at vakter angriper deg mens du stjeler fra stalls (boder), er det en praktisk måte å la vakten (guard) angripe, for og så gå mot bygningen, slik at vakten (guarden) følger deg. Deretter tar du et skritt utenfor og lukker døren, og dermed har du fanget vakten (guarden, så er det bare til å ta d du vil fra stallen (boden). I RuneScape Classic, måtte spilleren vente 24 timer for at gjenstandene i boden skulle respawne.I RuneScape Classic ville ikke bakeren si ifra om du stjal kakene hans. Chests(skattekister) Det finnes kister spredt utover RuneScape, og noen av dem har feller. For å avvæpne dem ved å bruke thieving skillen, høyreklikk på kisten og velg "Search for traps", for å la characteren (brukeren) din avvæpne fellene og skaffe deg det innsiden skjuler. Etter at en spiller har stjålet fra en chest, må han vente en kort periode før han kan gjøre det igjen. Noen kister sånn som Nature-Rune chesten vil skifte farge for å indikere når den kan bli looted (stjelt fra) igjen. thumb Kategori:Skills